


Ghost of You

by dersiteprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time.. This time he won't let his John get away, and he won't lose him again without maybe losing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of You

“Is this how it’s going to end?” You ask as you look at your partner. He nods, black hair getting in his eyes. His square glasses looked almost too big for him. He was shaking lightly, eyes white behind his glasses.

“I.. I think so.” You hold his hand tightly. He looks at you, eyes wide. His junior ectobiologist suit looked tarnished, worn, and was covered in what looked to be either black gunk or mud. It was in his hair as well, but that was harder to see since it blended in so well.

He was shorter than you, by at least five or six inches. You give a small squeeze to his hand and he tries to pull away. He continued to try to pull away, tugging harder and harder. There was a blinding light in the distance, screams of the other ghosts could be heard.

“Dave, you still have time to go! Please, hurry before it’s too late, you have to live!” He screeches at you, panicked.

Dave. He called you Dave.

It felt nice, to be called that. This was _your_ John, not the John from the timeline you had gone back to try and help save. You had gone back too far, off-shot your course. There was no more going-back in time, no more trying to help change the timelines.

You shook your head, wings furled close around you. You had gone back far enough to prototype yourself with that Crowsprite, but had gone to a doomed line by mistake. You had become Davesprite and it was soon after you realized this line could not be saved. So, you had decided to go try and find your John, the John from your session.

It had taken some time, months of searching, but you had finally found him. Precious moments of reunion, which seemed to last only moments when in turn they had been days, weeks.

But now? Now, you knew it would be the end. No more trying to save everyone, no more trying to save John.

“Dave, please! Go!!” His voice became shriller.

“John, no.” You reply, voice quiet.

“What? Why!”

“I can’t travel through time anymore, and I don’t want to be alive without you anymore.” You look at him and he stops trying to pull away. He holds your hand tightly, sticking close now.

The screams became louder, closer.

Time was almost up.

“Dave, I’m scared.” John whispered, voice shaking.

“It’s okay, I am too.” You admit. You swallow thickly. Only a matter of seconds now.

“John, I love you. I always have.”

“I love you too, Dave.” He wrapped his arms around you then, ressing his face against your chest. He was shaking, as were you.

You look up from him and your eyes widen.

It suddenly hits you, pain. Immense pain.

You and John shriek at the top of your lungs, within moments turning to bones.

And then, all was quiet once more.


End file.
